New Girl
by x-Sinder3lla-x
Summary: Ashley Saintclare is the new girl at McKinley High..I don't own glee…. I made Ashley Saintclare up. I had a dream about glee for the past two weeks don't know why,so I decided to write one it may not be good but oh well. Sam&Ashley
1. Chapter 1

Glee: Sam Evans and Ashley Saintclare

**Note this is note this first chapter just telling about the characters ****J**

Ashley Saintclare is your typical high school girl. With her long brown pin straight hair and her brown eyes her smile is so innocent. Her style is the same as the others but she doesn't wear dresses unless she has too. She's a really a good singer she doesn't care if she doesn't get a solo, if she sings she's happy. She join glee at her old school but cant play anything but only dance, she did ballad since she was five years old her dream is to become the best ballerina ever. She was also the head cheerleader at her old school if you start a rumour about her she will your live a living **HELL **her motto is "**NEVER **mess with a Saintclare"

Sam Evans or know as Lady lips. High school Jock has light blonde hair *dyed with lemon juice* and green eyes. A nice guy but a bit of a dork favourite movie *Avatar*. Friends with the whole glee club her can sing and play the guitar. He hates when people bully others.

I don't own glee…. I made Ashley Saintclare up. I had a dream about glee for the past two weeks don't know why, so I decided to write one it may not be good but oh well. Ashley came to me since that's my favourite name ever and Saintclare came to me from watching Degrassi so many time so many times *Holly J Saintclare* is my girl.

Please be nice. I hope you enjoy.J

Don't forget to review if you want.

x-sinder3lla-x


	2. Chapter 2

Glee: Sam Evans and Ashley Saintclare

Songs: Anastasia - Once upon a December

I don't own glee or any songs from the artist.

Chapter 1: Meet Ashley

-Ashley-

6:30*beep beep* I turned over and hit my alarm off. I woke up and walked to the bathroom I looked at myself in the mirror "wow look bad" grabbing my make-up wipes. I wiped off all the make-up from last night I turned the shower on and went under my sink and grab my shampoo and conditioner there's so many to chose from. I grabbed my L'Oreal pairs ever sleek intense smoothing shampoo and my Grainer fruits triple nutrition 3 minutes undo and went in the shower and begin washing my hair. I begin sing once upon a December from Anastasia.

Dancing bears

Painted wings

Things I almost remember

And a song someone sings

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe and warm

Horses prance though a silver storm

Figures dancing gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

Someone holds me safe a warm

Horses prance through a silver storm

Figures dance gracefully

Across my memory

Far away, long ago

Glowing dim as an ember

Things my heart used to know

Once upon a December

And a song

someone sings

Once upon a December.

I turned the shower off and grabbed a towel beside the sink. I went to my closet and picked out I quickly changed into my black skinniness light purple tank top and black jacket. I went back into the bathroom and pulled off the towel off my head "ugg I hate when that's happens" I grab my brush and brushed my hair I put heart protection all over my hair, after five minutes of blow drying I turned my hair straighter after five minutes of heating up, I've finished my make-up keeping natural as possible I looked at the time 7:15. After making sure is pin straight I finished off with my Garnier fructis style hold & flex making sure there's no fly aways.

I grabbed my bag and binder and went downstairs, I found a note from my dad "Ashley I'm gone on a business trip to New York. I'm trusting you to watch the house so no house parties when I'm gone. Here's the keys to your new car don't break this one please. Need anything call your Mom Love always dad"

I put on my skater shoes grab the keys and head out the door, my eyes open wide when I saw my new car " Oh My God really a yellow Ford Mustang? I love you dad" getting in the car.

Time 7:30 I drove to the coffee shop. I walked in the coffee shop I see 7 student drinking coffee and laughing. I order a skim milk latte took a set next to the people. I took out my notebook and begin writing stuff down they looked at me for a bit. " hey Ashley" a voice said to me I looked up and see my exboyfriend "hi Derek"

he sat in front of me after a few minutes of silence " so how are you" we both said at the same time. I just laugh " go ahead" "so you looking forward to your new school? McKinley right?" I stared at him " yeah I cant wait" he shocked his head " cool. you know that our school is going to suck without you right" I just giggled. He got up took my hand and said " come on its 8:10 don't want to be late for your new school" my mouth open *already 8:10 times goes by fast* I said to myself. We walked out of the coffee shop he kissed me on cheek saying " I still love you" walking to his car my mouth open wide my heart is confessed hoping nobody will notice I went in my car and sat there for a few minutes, I could feel a tear coming down my face " no I cant cry, why I still have feeling for him" putting my head on the steering wheel.


End file.
